wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Origins of Cyclonia Armada
The Origins of Cyclonia Armada is the Hundred Eighty-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 1, 2017. Synopsis The Cyclonia Armada rises from the ashes of the ancient past. The Heroes and the Eggman Army are forced to join forces with the Sky Knights. Plot The Episode begins with each Arc. Cyclonia Arc= At Toshiya's fleet of Koop Stars and the Death Star, afterthe Mushroom Colonists' Planet was captured, when the Eggman achieved the victory, though the prisoners have escaped, Toshiya Gekko roars that it is not the time to celebrate. The Swarm Troopers, Stormtroopas, Swat Troopers point out that the Mushroom Colonists' Planet was conquered and the Emperor Eggman is most pleased with his victory; Toshiya pushes this off, stating that he must recapture the only thing that could oppose him: Murakumo Gekko and the seven Jinchūriki and collect the eight chaos emeralds in Arcadia Kingdom before Eggman's reign will be permanent. When kids find it, they discover the only thing more powerful than the gems: hope of Sky Knights. Toshiya swears that this time, Eggman will stop the rebellion utterly. Storm Hawks heading to Terra Atmosia to register as an official Sky Knight squadron. When they arrive the citizens of Atmosia almost mistake them for the original Storm Hawks but a man rudely corrects the other citizens just before the Red Eagles ride down the road and after the Sky Knight of the Squadron Carver insults them the Eagles head for the Beacon Tower. The Storm Hawks then head to be made a official Squadron, they almost succeed, until the bureaucrat in charge realizes that they are too young to be made an official squadron. While being haunted by the thoughts of her past, Ashi witnessed the Eagles arrive at the Beacon Tower and after asking their Sky Knight Carver why they were there, he proclaims his loyalties to Master Cyclonis and unleashes a wave of energy on the Squad, where Master Cyclonis before Ashi and told him to bring her eight Chaos Emeralds "as promised" before disappearing. Fueled with desire to seek out her past and find the truth behind Master Cyclonis's words in hopes of uncovering his past, Ashi sped off to obtain the emeralds. Shortly thereafter, the neglected Storm Hawks notice the beacon tower has mysteriously shut down, and head over to investigate. Outside they come across the squad and their Air Skimmers, noticing the squad have been turned into statues they enter the tower and once they reach the top, they find Carver, the leader of the Red Eagles, stealing the Aurora Stone. Carver admits to betraying Atmosia and joining with the Cyclonians, and battles Aerrow. Aerrow, Ashi and Murakumo manages to defeat Carver. When Master Cyclonis hears about Carver's failure and the discovery of the first Chaos Emerald in Ashi's hands, she sends the Dark Ace along with Ravess and Snipe to finish Carver's mission and bring her to Terra Cyclonia. When the Cyclonians arrive at the Terra the Storm Hawks defend the colony with Aerrow versus the Dark Ace, Finn versus Ravess, Junko versus Snipe, and Piper and Stork operating The Condor as they exchange fire with the Cyclonian Destroyer. The Storm Hawks are unable to fend off the fleet of the Cyclonian Talons with Junko beating Snipe, Ravess shooting down Finn (the first time his Skimmer is cut in half) , The Condors' shields get shot out but the Eggman Army arrived with the Koop Star and easily destroyed the Cyclonian Destroyer with the super Birdo Bullet, and Aerrow is defeated but spared by the Dark Ace and the Aurora Stone is stolen. Master Cyclonis hears about Eggman;'s massive empire being number one and decides to rival her empire in an all out war. Murakumo's group and the Eggman Army were forced to join forces with the Storm Hawks to help head to Terra Cyclonia to get it back not before citizens of Atmosia tells Ashi the story of how the Cyclonia Empire rose to power and passed the regime to the Arcadia Empire and then to the Eggman Empire which turned out to be the Galactic Eggman Empire. |-|Eggman Arc= With the Aurora Stone stolen and the chaos emeralds in Atmos, every Sky Knight squadron in Atmos joining forces to retrieve it, only to fail miserably when the Dark Ace uses its power against them in a single blast against the entire Sky Knight fleet. Using the crystal to power her Storm Engine, Master Cyclonis plans to wipe out every terra in Atmos simultaneously. Meanwhile the Storm Hawks mount their own mission to retrieve the crystal, opting to use stealth over brute force. While the rest of his team sneaks in through Cyclonia's many underground passages which Stork and Piper take in the Condor and through use of donut carriers which Finn and Junko use for passage and for snacks, the Koop Star provides a distraction on the outside. Unknown to Master Cyclonis, Murakumo swallowed the Aurora Stone thus shutting down her Storm Engine would cause his powers to go unstable. Within the fortress, the team is aided by Starling, a lone Sky Knight who had infiltrated the Cyclonian ranks before the stone was even stolen. When Finn and Junko are on their way to open a hatch for Stork and Piper (though they have their own problem with the Raptors') Finn spies the Aurora Stone in Master Cyclonis's quarters and convinces Junko to help him get though they would abandon the plan. When they are just about to be successful they are discovered by the Master Cyclonis herself and are tossed INSIDE the Storm Engine to be vaporized and even though they try everything they can think of they can't break through. After defeating the Dark Ace (making him the only one to defeat the Dark Ace in a Sky Duel) Aerrow lands in the Main Hangar of the Cyclonian Fortress and is confronted by nearly fifty guards though one of them throws a gernade that stuns the rest of the guards and reveals herself to be Starling, a Sky Knight. When they arrive at Master Cyclonis' Storm Engine, Starling fights Cyclonis but loses just before the Dark Ace arrives to backstab Aerrow. Ultimately, Murakumo yelled out that he swallowed the Aurora Stone trans forming into the flying eight headed vehicle. Finn and Junk escape through the maintenance hatch and Junko's strength is enough to unclog The Condor which lands on the Raptors though it doesn't kill them while Aerrow, Starling, and Radarr escape on Aerrows' Air Skimmer while Murakumo transformed the Storm Engine into his Air Skimmer III Ultra X. and the Squadron return to Terra Atmosia and are questioned about their actions concerning the Aurora Stone but with Starling's testimony this is considered. Murakumo barfed up the Aurora Stone and Terra Atmosia council thanked the hero for retrieving it but let's Murakumo keep it because Murakumo is the name of the legendary man who founded Atmos long ago; Ame no Murakumo. Unfortunately, their age still prevents the Storm Hawks from registering as an official squadron, though this no longer bothers them. Master Cyclonis waking the Dark Ace up while she uses her powers to rebuild the room the Storm Engine was in while predicting the battle of empires has just begun but knew Murakumo Gekko is Eggman's and her target since his reputation has become a legend and Ashi Uzumaki is the key to her bid to find the Chaos Emeralds. |-|Paul Gekko Arc= After departing to the Valua Capital, Murakumo's group have encountered Yasakani no Magatama, Kusanagi no Tsurugi and Yata no Kagami in deity forms. Kusanagi revealed to Murakumo that it is Sleipnir who turned them into human-like deity hybrids taking them to a high mountain where they meet, Yahweh and are chosen and explain what Cyclonis is. Taking the good inside them they used avatar bodies to create an enchanted sword that was capable of harming Eggman; Ryuseken no Tsurugi. Odin tells Murakumo that the Saints will help him defeat Master Cyclonis as the Ultimate evil since the Cyclonians disobeyed Raimei's wish for peace and confirms that the Cyclonia Empire wants to take control of the Eggman Empire. In the Cyclonian-controlled Terra Gale, Murakumo sees the Eggman Fleet battling the Cyclonian Armada though few in numbers and the Eggman Fleet has quintillion battleships and has the flashback of Toshiya communicating with Eggman about the Cyclonian Empire. In that flashback, Eggman witnessed Toshiya's encounter with Dark Ace and his army, the Emperor realized that Master Cyclonis wants take control of his empire. He gives orders to stop the Cyclonian Armada, determined to put a stop to this. Without questions Toshiya called the Eggman Fleet into action. At the present, before the battle, Ashi and Master Cyclonis is at the flagship. Cyclonis boasts that her armada is over 47,000 years old, and that it is "The perfect killing machine... ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways!". His hyperbole is, however, cut short when, on the horizon, ships of the Eggman Fleet appear. As battle is waged between the two villainous armadas, Ashi simply heads directly for the Koop Star to confront Toshiya Gekko personally. |-|Miwa Arc= After successfully gathering all of the Emeralds from Toshiya and captured Murakumo Gekko, Ashi was confronted by Master Cyclonis who commanded her to give up the emeralds so that they can begin the 'Ritual Of Prosperity'. After Ashi confirms her request, it was revealed that Master Cyclonis wants to resurrect the Yamata no Gundam as part of the 'Ritual Of Prosperity' for her empire. After Ashi gives Cyclonis the chaos emeralds to her, Master Cyclonis then explained the her own 'story' to her. According to Master Cyclonis, Ashi Uzumaki is the name of Ashi Uzumaki's ancestor; Arashi Uzumaki who was a friend to the legendary Sky Knight, Lightning Strike. Lightning Strike's mission was to unite the Terras and rid Atmos of evil. He was the leader of the Atmos Alliance, a massive Sky Knight army united for a battle against Cyclonia 10 years before Ashi is born. Ashi on the other hand promises to submit to justice if it turns out Dark Ace really was responsible for the death of the Original Storm Hawks, walking away and killing Cyclonis to question her own beliefs. |-|Storm Hawks Arc= Dexter's family is in a huge rush and Mom goes to wake up a boy named Toshi who is a student from Izumo. Dexter is back in Izumo where he uses his giant robot to battle other robots of other kids. When he does the teacher scolds them for it not before Toshiya's Koop Star sails to a volcano awakening a beast called Badaxtra who was told by Toshiya, who promptly displayed their prowess by annihilating the Eggman army had brought with him. In exchange for freeing the beast, Toshiya ordered it to destroy Murakumo and capture Miwa's granddaughter who was an ancient enemy of his. At Terra Cyclonia, as the cannon charges up to infinite power, Ashi's allies break into Cyclonian's lair and begin attacking what was left of the Cyclonian Empire, destroying the cannon in the process. Ashi was happy until Eggman came. Eggman explains to Ashi that she has the identical counterpart who has the power of evolution. |-|Koop Star Arc= At Izumo, the Kids and teacher exit the scene, and Dexter does the same after He barely escaped being crushed, as Badaxtra continues hunt down Toshiya's ancient ancestor. At what seems to be New York, Agent Honeydew, along with Global Security fight off Badaxtra, but They failed. Honeydew tells the Commander that Her squadron failed. the Commander informs The Justice Friends of the Badaxtra threat. and when the Justice Friends take on Badaxtra, Capital G goes to fight at maximum size, but made only half of Badaxtra's height, as Badaxtra flicks Him offscreen. Tiki Torch goes to battle and attempts to give Badaxtra the Honululu Hotfoot, (which gets Himself under Badaxtra's foot and torching Himself) Unfortunately, Badaxtra spits on the Tiki-Based Hero, which disgusts the other heroes. Valhallen tries His luck and plays His Ax at a high volume, which is working against the Monster (along with the other Justice Friends and the citizens) but His plan was put to a halt when four fanatics pounce on the Rocker. The Infragible Krunk with a roar tosses Badaxtra into the sky. as Major Glory commends Krunk for His part, Badaxtra falls back down to earth, crushing the remaining Justice Friends. the Commander who saw the battle goes into the fray, with only missiles. Paul Gekko rushes to the scene and cuts Badaxtra's tip of the axe-bladed tail and arm off causing extreme pain. Amused by Paul Gekko's magic sword, Ryuseken no Tsurugi, Badaxtra is enraged and kidnaps Ashi Uzumaki and takes her to the Sayanora State Building in Sayonara. Battling Paul Gekko at the Sayonara State Building, Murakumo sliced off Badaxtra's axe-bladed nose, killing it in the process saving Ashi Uzumaki. Characters Humans and etc. *Heroes **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Tara Markov **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly **Shichika Yasuri **Bastia **Utrom Paul Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Murakumo Gekko **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Paul Cutter Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Nobuya Gekko **Kanon **Kirihara **Naotsugu **Mari **Takeaki **Kei **Asakura Seimei *Onmyou Agency **Suzuka **Hokuto **Touji **Harutora **Natsume **Kogure *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Bowser **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Lyon Gekko **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Enrique Teodora **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Gilder *Storm Hawks **Aerrow **Piper **Stork **Finn **Junko **Radarr *Cyclonian Empire **Master Cyclonis **Dark Ace **Ravess **Snipe *Sky Knights **Red Eagles ***Carver **Interceptors ***Starling *Others **Major Glory **Valhallen **Krunk **Commander Swarm **Agent Honeydew Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Odin *Rama *Ra Trivia This episode parodies Last But Not Beast from Dexter's Laboratory. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon